


Раннее утро

by Iritena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iritena/pseuds/Iritena
Summary: Раннее утро, или такое утро, когда Драко уже проснулся, а Гарри тот ещё соня.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	Раннее утро

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Early Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494710) by [bratchet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratchet/pseuds/bratchet). 



Часы на столе показывали 6 утра ровно.  
  
Драко увидел, что глаза Гарри чуть приоткрыты, и улыбнулся:  
  
― Доброго утра, любовь моя.  
  
Гарри лениво моргнул, глядя на блондина, после чего закрыл глаза.  
  
― Не собираешься пожелать мне “доброго утра” в ответ? ― спросил Драко, шутливо нахмурясь. Он наклонился и заключил своего мальчика в объятия.  
  
Гарри по прежнему молчал, но его рука всё же вяло поднялась, ложась на голову блондина, чтобы обнять его в ответ.  
  
Драко издал одобрительный стон и уткнулся носом в шею Гарри. Его рука скользнула ниже, к талии Гарри, притягивая поближе, пока они не оказались прижаты друг к другу. Он наслаждался тем, как идеально лежало тело брюнета в его руках, и вдыхал запах своего мальчика. Господи, этот аромат ванили и кокоса...  
  
Выдыхая, он запечатлел поцелуй на ключице Гарри, а затем прошёлся ещё парочкой крошечных поцелуев по его шее. Тихое низкое “м-м-м...” донеслось из горла Гарри, позволяя Драко продолжать. Покрыв поцелуями всё, до куда только смог дотянуться, он поднялся выше, целуя подбородок Гарри и, наконец-то, мягким поцелуем коснулся его губ.  
  
Гарри охнул и сонно отстранился.  
  
― Что не так?  
  
― Утреннее дыхание… ― прошептал Гарри в ответ, с трудом держа глаза открытыми.  
  
Драко опёрся на локти и усмехнулся:  
  
― Уверен, что ты пробовал чего и похуже, Гарри.  
  
Гарри тихо хмыкнул и вновь повернулся к блондину. С минуту или около того он смотрел в его серебряные глаза. А затем он обнял руками торс Драко и уложил голову ему на грудь.  
  
Его рука легла на плечо Гарри, и он зарылся пальцами в его тёмные кудри, тихо наблюдая за тем, как брюнет снова засыпает. Тот выглядел столь очаровательно, что Драко не сдержал улыбки. Тихое дыхание слегка колыхало кудри, упавшие на лоб. То, как смялась его щёчка, которой он прижался к его груди; то, как он каждые пару минут морщил носик; ― всё это было таким умиротворяющим, что Драко и не мог желать чего-то большего.  
  
Теперь часы показывали 6:15 утра, и Драко позволил своему мальчику поспать ещё пару часов.


End file.
